Raven's Dilemma
by Neptopolis5
Summary: What is Raven's dilemma you ask? Well, you'll have to find out! If I write a summary it'll ruin the story! Please read and review and I own nothing but the plot!


Raven's Dilemma

"Robin that was some good sex! You're getting better at it." Starfire said to Robin when everyone was eating breakfast at the table.

"Thanks Starfire! I really do feel like I'm making progress." Robin said happily and took a bite of pancake.

"I'll say. I can hear Starfire's orgasms through the walls even better now." Beast Boy pointed out. "Where's Cyborg?"

"Umm, who cares." Starfire said.

"Yeah, you're right." Beast Boy chuckled. Raven sat there in silence. When she ate that chili last night, it really made her stomach hurt. She ate the food anyway. She did not want Starfire to find out and make fun of her along with Beast Boy. Raven didn't know how to cure this. She slowly left the table and left the room and went into her own to lay down. About an hour later, the team finally noticed Raven's disappearance.

"Where did Raven go?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea Robin." Starfire said.

"She's probably in her room. Oh yeah, I found out Cyborg died over a month ago and we never noticed." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Well, I'll go check on Raven." Starfire said and walked up to Raven's room. She knocked on her door. Raven got up and answered it.

"Starfire, it was disturbing enough watching you eat naked. If you're gonna talk to me, please put some clothes on." Raven said.

"Okay." Starfire went back to Raven's room after she put on her slut gear she usually wears, but Raven wasn't there. "Oh well. It's her own fault if she cuts herself." Starfire said to herself and walked down the hall to go back into the living room with the guys. When she walked in front of the bathroom, she heard explosions of farts and someone grunting. Starfire giggled and thought it was one of the guys. When she got downstairs, to her surprise, both Robin and Beast Boy were downstairs. "Wait a minute… if you guys are down here, who's taking the large man dump upstairs?"

"Uhhh, well there's you, me, you, and Raven." Robin said.

"Wait, you don't think that's Raven, do you?" Beast Boy questioned.

"I guess it is!" Robin said and they all burst out laughing.

"I heard all of these noises like _uhhhh_ and grunts and a lot of manly farts you would never hear come out of a girl!" Starfire said as they all continued to laugh.

"Okay, when she comes down here, we all have to go along and pretend we don't know anything." Beast boy suggested.

"Good idea. And then one of us is gonna say we have to use the bathroom and go up there! I bet it'll be all stopped up!" Robin exclaimed.

"I'll be the brave one and go up there!" Starfire said. Just then, Raven walked downstairs.

"Hey guys! Sorry I had a major head ache before." Raven said.

"Oh. That's okay Raven." Starfire kept her usual smile on her face and tried not to laugh. Raven sat down on the couch next to Beast boy. He wanted to scoot away, but he reminded himself that he had to put on an act. "I'll be right back guys. I have to use the facilities." Starfire said and started making her way towards the stairs.

"Why don't you use the bathroom down here?" Raven asked.

"I'm on my period and my tampons are upstairs." Starfire said.

"If you want you can use some of mine." Raven offered. She felt her heart beating twice as fast. She did not want anyone going up there.

"Raven, may I remind you that super jumbo tampons are too big for me?"

"Oh." Raven could not come up with an excuse this time. She dreaded the moment Starfire saw the mess she made.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!" Starfire shrieked. That was the boy's cue to go up there to have an excuse.

"Wh-where are you guys going?" Raven stuttered.

"Starfire screamed! She could be hurt!" Robin said, trying very hard not to laugh. The two guys ran up there. Raven screamed in her head.

"Oh. My. God." Beast Boy said. The sight before them was disgusting. Diarrhea was everywhere in the bathroom-literally.

"How-how did it get on the ceiling?" Starfire questioned quietly.

"I don't know, but I think she tried to clean it up." Beast Boy said pointing to their once white towels on the floor.

"How did she miss?" Starfire asked no one in particular, but Beast Boy answered,

"I have no idea Star. It's a mystery I don't mind not solving."


End file.
